IC (integrated circuit) cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. A card reader is used to read the information or access the memory stored on the card. IC cards are used in countless applications today, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, pc adapters and other electronic applications.
Typically, an IC card includes a terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card.
Various IC card connectors include some form of card ejector mechanism whereby an IC card is simply inserted into the connector, and the ejector mechanism is used to facilitate removal of the card from the connector. Some connectors include slider members which engage the IC card for movement into and out of the connector. Latches, ejector mechanisms and other operative functions then are operatively associated with the slider member rather than the IC card itself. One problem with some ejector mechanisms, such as those which use slider members, is that the connector is limited for use with a specific type of IC card or a card which is customized for the specific connector. For instance, the card may have a latch or lock portion, such as a cut-out or notch, which is engaged by a latch or lock member on the slider or other component of the ejector mechanism. It would be desirable for such connectors to accept both the customized card as well as a standardized IC card as needed.
Another problem with IC card connectors is that if the IC card is inserted into the connector in an improper orientation, the contacts of the connector could be damaged. The present invention is directed to solving these various problems in a simple, efficient and cost effective IC card connector.